Raven, a Playboy Bunny?
by fictiongurl
Summary: While browsing through some of Bruce's old Playboy collection, Robin stumbles upon something that only adds to Raven's mysterious past. RobRae ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I so wish I owned the Teen Titans. But alas, I don't…

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, so be gentle! I hope you all like it. And no flames please. If you don't like the pairing, then why don't you try the character specific search? That might work out better for you. Now, with that said, on with the story!

**Raven, a Playboy Bunny? **

Robin sighed as he looked for something to do in Wayne manor. He was delighted to be there of course; it wasn't every day Bruce turned forty, but there just wasn't anything for a boy of eighteen to do. He loved Bruce, but the parities he threw were just plain dull and full of older, more boring people. He missed the Titans, but he would be home tomorrow.

He sighed again as he entered one of the many rooms he knew he had never looked in before; in a house as massive as the one Bruce owned, there were bound to be rooms that even the house-owner had never even seen. Robin flipped the switch for the light and scanned the room. It was full of boxes and he realized that it was a storage room. Why? He didn't know.

There was a chair in the center of the room, so Robin went and sat in it. He grabbed the nearest box and opened it up. He felt bad about looking through Bruce's things, but he was as bored as hell.

Looking into the box, Robin was surprised –and a little embarrassed- at what he found. The box was filled with some old and pretty recent issues of _Playboy_. Shock soon ebbed into curiosity, and –being the hormonal teenage boy he was- picked up the top issue and looked through it.

By the third issue, Robin thought he'd seen everything he could see, but when he turned the page, he received the biggest shock of his life. He was so taken aback that he dropped the magazine.

The astounded teen closed his eyes tight, thinking he'd hallucinated, but when he opened his eyes again and looked down, he knew he'd seen correctly. There, staring up at him was Raven. A completely naked Raven, in a very provocative position.

After he picked up his jaw, he turned back to he cover.

"April, four years ago," he said to no one in particular. "This had to be what she was doing before she became a Titan."

Curiosity got the better of him again and he looked at the earlier issues of that year. She was the centerfold numerous times and had countless cover shots.

He glanced at his watch and realized that it was twelve thirty-two; he had been in that room for almost two hours. It was time to go to sleep. He looked back at the issues spread all over the floor in front of him and pondered if he should take them. After a very brief deliberation, he gathered up all the magazines with Raven in them. With the way he felt about her, this might be the only way he could be with her. He could only dream; the beautiful empathy never let anyone in.

While heading to his room a thought occurred to him.

'If this was what Raven was doing before she became a Teen Titan,' he thought. 'Then is _this_ why she has such a huge following, and why Bruce is so nice to her when we meet? Ewwwww.'

His last thought disturbed him greatly. He had always thought that his mentor was just being chivalrous.

Once he reached his room, he entered and carefully placed the magazines on his dresser. He changed into his black pajama pants and got into bed. He grabbed one of Raven's cover issues and studied the picture of the girl that had captured his heart.

Her face still bore its serious expression, but her body language screamed seductiveness. She had on a bikini and one hand was pulling the bottoms down while the other was on her hip. Her body was leaning toward the camera, giving Robin an ample view of her cleavage. Her hair was longer, and her violet eyes seared into his. Robin could've sworn that she was the most relaxed he had ever seen her. He even noticed that she had a belly button ring.

'Now there's something I'd like to see,' he considered. He mentally smacked himself. No matter how much he liked her, she was first and foremost a team mate and deserved his respect. 'Gotta get a hold of myself.'

Before any more inappropriate thoughts could enter his mind, Robin decided to get some sleep. It was tough, images of Raven kept him up for a better part of the night, and he had to take several trips to the bathroom.

The next morning Robin awoke to the sound of someone lightly knocking on his door.

"Master Dick," came Alfred's voice through the thick door. "Breakfast is ready, and I would like you to eat before you go home."

Robin smiled at Alfred's words. It was like him to worry about others before himself. Robin chuckled and said, "I'll be right down."

Alfred's footsteps could be heard going down the hall as Robin went into the bathroom to get ready. He came out about fifteen minutes later and threw his things on the bed and went downstairs.

Once downstairs, Robin was greeted by Bruce and they ate their food in silence. When he finished, Robin excused himself to go pack his belongings. While packing his things he debated on if he should take the magazines.

'This _would_ be a chance to get to know her a little more,' he thought. 'I can just ask her some questions or something.'

A little voice in his mind seemed to mock him. It was almost as if it was saying, 'yeah, that's the only reason why you're taking those magazines, right?'

He ignored his conscience and decided to take the magazines. He shoved them in his bag and zipped it up.

He walked down the front steps of Wayne manor wearing dark blue jeans, a brown t-shirt with a 'graffitied' skull on it, and a black leather jacket. He put his sunglasses on as Alfred brought his bike around. He smiled and got on.

"Thanks, Alfred," he said. "I'll see you around Christmas."

"Of course, Master Dick," he said.

"How many times to do I have to tell you to call me Dick? Just Dick."

"I'll try to remember, Master Dick."

Robin inwardly laughed and said, "Bye."

"Goodbye."

Robin put the bike in gear and sped off.

The entire time Robin was making his way to Jump City, he kept thinking about how he was going to handle the situation. Hell. He wasn't sure if he could face her after seeing the things he'd seen.

'This is definitely going to be an interesting evening,' he thought.

When Robin arrived he was greeted by a very enthusiastic Tamaranian.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire squealed. "I am so delighted you have returned! How was your trip? It was of the enjoyable type, yes?"

"Yes it was, Star," Robin replied, thinking of the secret he'd uncovered. If being around her wasn't hard enough for him, this would make things nearly impossible.

"I shall make the traditional Tamaranian dish gloknarsh, the dish of coming home!" the alien announced happily.

After she merrily flew away, Robin shuddered. He didn't know if he could stomach another dish of Starfire's so-called 'cooking.' The last thing she cooked still looked alive, only hot and angry; Robin could've sworn that at one point, the food tried to eat _him_.

Sighing, Robin continued his trek to his room. As he was passing the living room, Robin could hear Cyborg kicking Beastboy's butt at yet another video game.

"DUDE!" shouted Beastboy. "You're so cheating!"

"No way, little man," countered Cyborg. "This is all skill… which you seem to be lacking."

"Aw man," Beastboy whined as he lost. "That's it; I have to pee."

As he got up and ran to the bathroom, Cyborg noticed Robin standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rob-man," he greeted. "What's shakin' bacon? Mmm… bacon."

Robin chuckled at his team mate's antics before replying, "Nuthin' much. Just got back."

"Cool cool. Wadda ya say? You up for a challenge?"

Robin looked at the controller that Cyborg was holding out to him and nodded his head.

"You're on," he said.

This would only end in defeat for the young hero.

Again, Robin sighed as he made his way to his room. He didn't know it was possible to loose in less than a minute, he decided to stick with real fighting; that was his forte.

Suddenly his body collided with another's, and they toppled to the floor. Robin was beginning to think that he was never supposed to make it to his room for the rest of his life when he looked up and say Beastboy rubbing his head.

"Sorry, dude," the green boy apologized. "Should've watched where I was going."

"I should've too," Robin said. "Sorry."

Beastboy's eyes glanced to the floor and widened in shock. Robin, being curious, looked down too. Sprawled on the floor for all to see were the copies of _Playboy_ with

Raven on the cover. Somehow, Robin's bag had zipped open and spilled its contents during the drop.

"DUDE!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Is that RAVEN!"

Robin went to stop Beastboy from grabbing one, but the green Titan was quicker than he let on and grabbed a magazine before Robin could prevent his actions. Soon he was looking through the magazine, ogling at all of Raven's pictures. It was a well known fact that the changeling had a crush on the dark girl. This would only add wood to the fire.

"Her cloak's been hiding _that_!" ranted Beastboy. "Damn, she's fine!"

"Will you shut up!" Robin said angrily.

"Sorry," Beastboy practically whispered. "Umm… do you think… maybe… umm… that maybe I could…ahh…keep this?"

Robin's anger suddenly flared at the mere thought of what Beastboy's words implied. Quickly, the leader of the Titans snatched the magazine from the greedy hands of the cowering boy in front of him.

"No," he said, oddly calm but with an edge to his voice. "I was going to use these to talk to her; maybe find out some more about her mysterious life. And don't tell anyone about this."

"Oh, okay," Beastboy said dejectedly before walking off. Robin thought he heard Beastboy mutter, "Yeah right," as he walked off.

Robin glared at his back as he left. Jealousy didn't become him.

For the third, and hopefully last time, Robin set off for his room.

Raven… she was an enigma to everyone, but having the bond with her made her even more of a mystery to Robin at times. When she went inside his mind, he saw some of hers as well. Of course, these images only made things more complicated; he'd seen her past, but none of it made sense.

'If only she would open up more,' he reflected. 'I'm sure she's a great person, but what use it is to hide something that wonderful?'

Robin was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Raven step out of her room.

"Welcome back," she said in the same monotonous voice everyone knew so well.

Her salutation scarred the leader of the young heroes. He jumped a few inches and dropped what he was holding.

"Good goin Boy Blunder," she snidely remarked. Then her attention was drawn to the floor. Her initial plan was to help Robin pick up his possessions, but that plan halted when she noticed the magazines he had.

"Raven," Robin gasped, not noticing her gaze. "You scare the crap outta me!"

When she didn't answer, he looked at her. When he saw what her attention was focused on, he quickly tried to cover it up.

"It's not what you think!" he began. "I just saw these and… well… you and… umm… wanted to know about your past and… yeah…"

Her eyes soon shifted to Robin, and he cringed, waiting for either the verbal onslaught or the excruciating pain. But neither came. When he dared to open his eyes he saw Raven looking at one of her pictures, a small smile on her face. She looked almost… nostalgic.

'Did she really enjoy doing that?' Robin wondered.

Raven rattled him out of his thoughts when she asked, "So you, what, found these?"

Robin could only nod his head.

"And then you took them to find out a little more about me?"

Again, Robin nodded.

"Are you sure there wasn't another reason?"

Robin almost nodded for a third time, but stopped himself. He wanted to say yes to Raven, but in the back of his mind he knew he'd be lying. True, to get information had been his original intent; but he knew there was an ulterior motive. As much as he hated to admit, he knew that a part of him did it because it might be the only chance he would get to see Raven totally at ease and wearing little or nothing.

Robin didn't need to answer, because his silence spoke volumes to Raven.

"Why me?" she asked quietly, but joyfully.

Robin smiled at the million reasons and more about why he loved Raven.

"It would take the rest of my life to even get through less than half of it," he confessed. "But to sum it up: you're incredible, beautiful, kind, caring, and so much more."

Raven smiled. An actual smile. Robin thought himself unworthy to be in the presence of beauty.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he questioned.

"I don't know; it just seemed appropriate at the time."

"Sounds good to me."

"It better," she said before she pulled him into a kiss. When they separated, Robin thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"So you're not mad at me for having these?" he queried.

"Why should I be? I'm not ashamed of it," she answered. "It was a good point in my life."

"I see; did they treat you right?"

"Of course."

"Good, or else I would have to track down a few people."

Raven gave a small laugh before saying, "You should probably put your stuff away. The others will be wondering where you are."

"I guess you're right," he said. "Wait here."

Before Raven could answer, Robin took off down the hall. A couple seconds later he was back and kissing the love of his life.

When they stopped he said, "Sorry I took so long, but I tripped."

"Ten seconds is long?" she asked, amazed. "And you tripped? Graceful."

"Yeah, well I try."

"Let's go, 'Boy Wonder.'"

"Was that sarcasm I heard?"

"No."

"Oh I see. Maybe with _that_ attitude I just won't kiss you anymore."

"Maybe with _that_ attitude I won't show you why I made the cover so many times."

"Shutting up now."

They continued their journey to the living room, sharing small talk, and taking frequent make-out pit stops.

Before they opened the door to the living room Raven asked, "Where did you find those magazines anyway?"

"Bruce's house," he answered before kissing her then walking in, a huge smile on his face.

Raven stayed there for a second, utter shock on her face, before saying, "Eww," and walking in.

A/N: well? What did ya think? I hope you liked it. Please review! I really appreciate feedback and that's the only way to get it! So please show some love and review! I have another story all planned, and if you guys liked this one, then maybe I'll post that one too. Well. Till next time kiddies! "Corn is no place for a mighty warrior!"


End file.
